The Phantom Of Chaos
by sweetieXbutton
Summary: I suck at summaries. Discords the phantom Fluttershy is Christine and fluttercord happens.


**Disclaimer: The characters and original story the phantom of the opera are in no way shape or form mine.**

From under the Paris opera house lays a secret untold. A secret kept from the world. Few know of the events that occurred, but only one knows for sure what happened so many years ago that caused the down fall of the famous opera house.

Our story begins with an orphan, his name was Discord, he was not like other children he did not look or act like the others because he was a draconequus. Discord was nine when he was taken in by the circus ponies, he thought he had a new family but he soon found out he was wrong. They locked him up in a cage with a sign over it reading DEVILS CHILD. There people would mock and laugh at him, while the circus ponies would come and beat him, making the crowed grow loud with laughter, all this just because he was different. Then one day as Discord was looking at the crowed he saw a young filly with flowing pink hair and a coat whiter than snow, she saw how they treated him and this broke her heart, the girls name was Celestia. She decided to stay until the circus was over; she hid herself in a small broom closet, for hours stuck in the dust filled room till she heard the last hoof steps walk by. She took this as her que to leave the broom closet, but when she made it out she froze. The old gypsy pony came to give discord his food but Discord had had about enough of this and he snapped his fingers and turning the guard into a snail. Once Celestia was out of her shock she ran up to the strange creature and helped him escape. They could hear the shouts of the other guards as they came running after them; she took his paw and led him to the opera house hiding him away from the world.

Years have passed and a young mare was practicing for the next grand performance "La Carlotta". The mares name was Fluttershy, she and the rest of the performers were having a hard time during the rehearsal and barley got any work done because of the lead pony sapphire shores.

"oh please this dress is not to my liking, these shoes are hideous, and can some pony get rid of the background ponies I want to be the center of attention!" she complained to the director. The rest of the cast were looking on in disgust.

"How can they stand her, she's to bossy!" A stallion said under his breath.

A mare standing not too far from the lead complained to her friend "I heard she's the daughter of the manager and that's why she gets special treatment."

Her friend listened to everything she said "that lucky wench!" he said a little too loudly.

When sapphire shores heard this she snapped. "Director I quit I cannot work with these … these amateurs, they do not respect me the Prima Donna, the queen of opera!"

Fluttershy and her best friend Sweetie Belle were listening to everything and were giggling to themselves.

"It's about time someone told her off!" sweetie bell whispered to Fluttershy.

They continued to giggle until they were interrupted by a deep voice "calm down every pony there is no need to insult the lead pony"

Sapphire heard this and struck a pose to show off. She then turned to see who it was who had praised her, but when she turned she was confused to see two new stallions standing next to the manager. The manager spoke first "everyone I am quite sure that you have all heard the rumors about my retirement… and now I am sad to say that these rumors are true. These two gentle colts are your new managers Flim and Flam.

"Good day every pony" the brothers said in unison.

"We are the new managers and this is how we run our opera house….'' The two stallions rambled on for hours. Celestia got tired of hearing the ridiculous rules they had placed, so she decided to retire early. As she was walking through the dark hall to her room she saw a shadow. She knew exactly whose shadow it was. Then fell a note followed by a rose.

 **AN: Sorry its short but this is my first fanfiction so cut me some slack. Any ways please review I'll try to update as soon as possible.**


End file.
